


Powerful

by ThatFandomRen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link lives in the Zora Domain, Look at it; It's soft, M/M, Sidon loves Link's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Link thinks back on what happened when he first met Sidon to fighting Calamity.I think we know I'm not good at writing SummariesThe song Powerful is by Major Lazer
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the DLC for Breath of the Wild and I have four words; Baby Sidon is Smoldon

**_Ooh Lord have mercy I'm begging you, please_ ** **_  
I'm feeling drained, I need love_ **

****

Link always felt at home within the Zora Domain; if anything, it was his home. Sidon and everyone else taking him in with open arms after the Calamity was finally over. Everyone within the Domain made him feel like he belonged within the Zora place. Sidon, always greeting him with a bright smile on his face and his warm welcome, making the dirty blond blush and chuckle.

**_You charge me up like electricity_ **

**_Jumpstart my heart with your love_ **

****

Link, during the Calamity and when he first woke up, thought that he couldn’t trust people. That everyone was putting up an act and telling lies to him to get what they want, well that was before he met the Prince. Sidon showed him that there are people in Hyrule who care for him and, unfortunately, give up their lives to make sure he’s safe. He didn’t know someone, let alone a Prince could show such kindness, care, and love within just the words they said. So he promised himself not only to save Hyrule for everyone but also to come back to Sidon safe and sound.

****

**_There's an energy_ ** **_  
When you hold me  
When you touch me_ **

His power during the fight against Calamity didn’t come from his own will, but knowing that someone was waiting for him to go back. That someone who cared for him more than just being the Hero of Hyrule was out fighting for everyone. When he first saw the bright clear skies and the sunshine over Hyrule Castle, he knew, he kept his promise, and for the first time since he woke up, he crashed and blacked out.

**_It's so powerful!_ **

Link shook his head over the memories while Sidon ran his clawed fingers through his locks of hair before sighing out at the touch. “My pearl, is something the matter?” The blond turned his head a bit before kissing Sidon on his cheek. [ Thank you. ] Sidon tilts his head confused. “Thank me for what Link?”

****

**_I can feel it_ **   
_**When you hold me**_  
 _ **When you touch me**_

****

Link smiled before hugging the Prince tightly, which made Sidon gently hug back. _“Thank you for believing in me, Sidon.”_ Sidon chuckled before placing a small kiss on the top of his lover’s head, which never failed to make Link blush red as an apple. “Thank Hylia for giving me a chance to meet you again, Link.” Link rested within Sidon’s arms before closing his eyes. No matter who he was, hero or not, Sidon made him feel normal, and that’s all he asked for.

**_It's so powerful!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> CAN I SAY I LOVE THESE TWO?


End file.
